One Short Fairytale
by LucySpiller
Summary: What happens a wrong spell leads to Elphaba and Glinda being transported the magical Kingdom owned by The Evil Queen and their mission for freedom is for the return of Snow White and bringing her to the Queen.


**One Short Fairytale.**

"_Elphie, what have you done now?" _Glinda huffed loudly. She was observing the surroundings and noticed that they were not currently where they should be. _"I told you Elphie, don't play with that wand without supervision from Madame Morrible, but no, Elphaba is always right"_ Glinda stomped as she found a broken tree trunk to sit on.

"_Glinda, stop panicking. If we got here, I must be able to get us back right?" _Elphaba was secretly worried about her own abilities, she had only been simply waving the wand around as she noticed she had now learnt how to make it light up, she didn't even realise the words she was randomly saying meant anything. Here they were in some land, that was much different to their own, and they didn't know how to get back.

Elphaba, put the wand back into the pocket attached inside her clock and watched around the forest floor looking for a sign, anything, to allow them to know where they were and what had happened. She only wished for Doctor Dillamond to be here, he'd fix everything. He'd make them go back to where they were supposed to be, and be able to put some short spell on Glinda to stop her moaning at her for hours until she had moved on to some new pair of pink wands that were coming up in stock.

"_So, Elphaba, what's the plan?"_ Glinda had turned around, moving her little body as she sat directly opposite where Elphaba was walking up and down touching the trees like she knew what she was doing. Elphaba moved closer to her. _"I don't have a plan Glinda" _she sadly spoke, she instantly noticed her friends disappointment as she realised they really were doomed, they were stuck somewhere without any means of returning.

Elphaba moved to where Glinda was sat and plumped herself down next to her best friend, her head was now in her chest and her arms covered her face, she wanted the ground to suck her up and allow them to never use magic again. _"Come on Elphie, it could be much worse"_ Glinda tried to reassure her friend, her hand was now gently rubbing her back.

Elphaba moved her head up and looked at her friend. _"How?"_ she said sceptically. They were stuck in a new land in the middle of no where. What could be worse?

"_Well..."_ Glinda was trying to think of a reason herself, she was completely out and then it hit her. _"Well Elphie, we could be stuck in the Arctic, and be alone without anything? Or even stuck in a magic store without any money?"_ Elphaba laughed at her her examples, she clearly agreed with her. _"Yes Glinda, it could be worse"._

"_Wait, did you hear that?"_ Elphaba looked around them, all she could see moving was the bendy trees in the distance and every now and then the appearance of a small bird hoovering down. She quietened down Glinda was carrying on with her examples of worse situations and made her stand up behind him, shielding her.

"Elphie what's that?" Glinda grabbed her friends attention, turning her around to see the shadow that was closely approaching them with speed. The figure appeared to be a young woman, her hair was black as ebony, and her lips red painted, she had with her the longest clock that was tight fitted around her waist and her crown that overpowered her head. She looked at them like peasants seeing their fear and breathed it in like oxygen.

"_What do you want?"_ Elphaba threatened, she picked up her wand and shoke it furiously in front of her at the woman approaching. The wand did nothing, not even glow, their magic did not work in this land. _"Shoot"_ she looked down at the wand throwing it down on the floor and hiding Glinda more behind her back.

"_Do not be afraid. Your magic will not work here. You're already in a land full of magic, dark, and good magic for that matter" _the woman laughed as she noticed they did not seemed to shocked by the statement.

"_What do you want from us?" _Glinda shouted, she laughed back at the blonde one and looke firmly at the one with green skin. "_Nothing my dears, just your assistance and I will make sure you return to your home"_ she bargained, Glinda had now unhide herself from behind Elphaba facing the woman who was only metres away.

"_What do you want us to do?" _Elphaba asked.

"_Bring her to me" _the woman handed over a poster with the word wanted stamped over it boldly. Below was a picture of a beautiful young woman with her name known as _"Snow White"_

"_Now do we have a deal?"_ The woman asked them, they both nodded and Elphaba folded up the piece of paper and put it inside the pocket in her clock.

"_Who are you?"_ They both asked as she began to walk away from them. "_The Evil Queen of course"_ she laughed and disappeared in thin air.


End file.
